


In-Flight Entertainment

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [52]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Top Yoo Kihyun, also they dont go to the bathroom bc it was during turbulence ok, and im not into that pussy shit lmfao they do it in their seats ok, kiho, wonho has a bit of an anxiety attack but its not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok is having a crisis when he wakes up during a flight in the middle of turbulence. He can't seem to distract himself enough to forget about his fear of flights, and asks Kihyun to help him forget about his fear.Kihyun can only think of one possible solution for Hoseok's predicament: to fuck him.[Kiho/Plane sex~]





	In-Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Kiho where they’re all on a plane flying to overseas schedule and wonho gets an anxiety attack and so kihyun “comforts” him (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Consciousness came like a wave crashing against Hoseok’s mind, his eyes blearily opening and processing his current situation half-awake. Surveying his surroundings, Hoseok inhaled deeply, stretching his arms above his head and observing the odd, cramped conditions he found himself in. Below his feet, he could feel rumbling, and the loud, almost deafening sound of an engine roaring reminded him of where he was- in an airplane. Chest tightening and body reacting to the sudden information, Hoseok whined, a strained cry slipping from his lips as the plane jolts in turbulence. 

Hoseok had always hated flying in airplanes- there was something so innately terrifying about them that made Hoseok feel anxious, scared, and even sometimes have panic attacks during rough air. Usually, he was able to avoid it by taking a Dramamine- which he’d taken before this flight, but apparently it had worn off earlier than it was supposed to. Flinching as the plane rapidly lurched again, Hoseok reached his hand over, clutching the armrest and barely processing that there was a hand beneath his.

“Hoseok-ah, are you okay?” Kihyun asked, his voice dripping with concern. He knew how Hoseok got during flights, and was surprised to see him so awake right now. Moving his hand so it was on top of Hoseok’s, Kihyun ran his fingers along the older man’s knuckles, taking out his headphones with his other hand as he peered down at him. 

“Wh-What’s going on?” Hoseok whined, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it over the roar of the engine. Kihyun’s hand was relaxing him bit by bit, but his mind was going crazy every time the plane moved just slightly. Trying to still his breathing, Hoseok brought his hand to his chest, his eyes flickering all around the interior of the plane. 

“The pilot said we’d be experiencing turbulence for a few minutes, I think you were still asleep though,” Kihyun replied, his voice calming and gentle as he stared over at Hoseok, his eyebrows drawn together in concern as he watched the panic play out clearly on the older man’s face. Nodding, Hoseok bit his lip on another whine, his eyes squeezing shut. Normally, being in a plane like this didn’t affect him this bad, but right now it was too much for him. To suddenly wake up in a plane in the middle of turbulence was the worst thing for Hoseok’s phobia, however, and he couldn’t stop his body from reacting. 

“I can’t calm down, Kihyunnie, please,” Hoseok whined out, squeezing Kihyun’s hand harder, his heart lurching as the plane jolts again, his body in panic and unable to relax now that he was thrown into this situation. Kihyun, a little put on the spot by the sudden confession, leans over, stroking up Hoseok’s arm and trying to calm him down, scooting closer to the boy as he did so. 

“How can I help you?” Kihyun asked, his voice soft and gentle, hand rubbing Hoseok’s arm comfortingly as he tried to figure out what Hoseok needed from him. They still had several more hours in this flight, so it’s not like they could just leave the situation… Kihyun was at a loss. Hoseok whined his thighs pressing together anxiously, making the thin airplane blanket bunch up between his legs.

“I don’t know, but please distract me,” Hoseok half-begged, curling into himself as he tried to ignore the pressure building in his mind. Kihyun scrambled up, pushing up the armrest between him and Hoseok up to bridge the gap between them, scooting closer to the older boy as he rubbed his hand across Hoseok’s muscled, firm arm.

“Come closer,” Kihyun said, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Maybe if Hoseok had a physical anchor, he’d realize that everything was going to be okay, just like always. Hoseok quickly leaned closer to Kihyun, jolting a bit as the plane rattled ominously. Slipping out a whine, Hoseok pushed one thigh over Kihyun’s lap, straddling the boy and pressing his toned ass and thighs against Kihyun’s crotch. A little startled by their new position, Kihyun feels his face heat up, and he nervously rested his hands on Hoseok’s waist, massaging him slowly. Hoseok was now half-curled over Kihyun’s smaller body, his chin resting on the top of Kihyun’s head while his fingers anxiously gripped the boy’s shoulders. With Kihyun’s warmth and stability so close, Hoseok was starting to feel just the slightest bit calmer, until a sudden message from the pilot sounded in the air.

“So, uh, the turbulence will be lasting for roughly another 10 more minutes. We ask that all passengers remain seated during this time and flight attendants will now remind you as to the locations of the life jackets-” the pilot’s tinny, almost unrecognizable voice called throughout the plane, sparking a nervous wiggle from Hoseok.

“What if we have to use the life jackets, oh, oh,” Hoseok prattled out, his nerves making him talk faster and more frequently than usual. He couldn’t stop thinking about the absolute worst-case scenario, and it seemed like the crew was preparing for the worst, too. It really didn’t help Hoseok’s acrophobia, and honestly, the tension mounting was starting to overwhelm him. He needed something else to take his mind off of the horrible situation, and he knew that movies and music wouldn’t cut it this time. “Kihyunnie, please, please, distract me,” Hoseok begged, panic swelling up inside him. Kihyun was usually pretty reliable with this kind of stuff, and he was right here. Hoseok was counting on him.

“D-Distract you…” Kihyun repeated, swallowing nervously. This was a pretty big task he was trusted to achieve. Hoseok really needed something to overwhelm him more than the bad situation, he needed to lose his mind in something… Kihyun bit his lip, trying to will away the dirty thoughts pouring into his brain to no avail. Literally the only thing he could think of to do was make Hoseok cum, and, in this situation, it was pretty damn dangerous. Surrounding them were at least 16 people that could turn their heads and watch them; even if many of them were asleep, they could wake up at any moment and catch them in the act. Kihyun felt his cock twitch and harden, and he squirmed, embarrassed with how much that thought turned him on.

But to touch, or even fuck, Hoseok in a plane? It seemed crazy, even if things had been getting weirdly sexual between them lately. But what other option did he have? Sing to Hoseok, try to make him laugh? Neither would distract him for ten minutes or more. Plus, and this might be the nerves getting to him, but Kihyun can pretty plainly see the tent poking out from the airplane blanket- a tent that didn’t belong to him. Biting his lip and deciding to take a risk, Kihyun started moving his hands lower, gripping Hoseok’s hips and rubbing them sensually, savoring the breathtaking tremble that coursed through Hoseok’s body.

“Did you have something in mind?” Kihyun asked, hoping that by asking Hoseok, he’d be able to avoid an awkward misunderstanding, rather than just jerking the man off unannounced. Hoseok moved his head down, his hair intermingling with Kihyun’s. The plane was still jolting around, making Hoseok’s body shake and shift with every movement, and a sense of urgency broke through all of his tentativeness. He’d wanted Kihyun for so long now; watching the way he confidently stared at him, how sexy his lips looked when he smiled. But that wasn’t really the moment when Hoseok realized that what he felt for Kihyun went beyond platonic. Almost a week ago, on a day when Hoseok had woken up a little earlier than usual, he walked into the living room and caught Kihyun watching porn on his phone and jerking off. The way the morning light haloed his makeup-free face, the sexy moans trembling from his lips as he desperately tried to be quiet, knowing that he risked getting caught, how _hard_ he was pumping his cock… Hoseok swallowed thickly just at the memory, his cock getting harder despite his fear. 

“Can you… jerk me off?” Hoseok whimpered against Kihyun’s ear, his voice nervous and positively dripping with arousal. A brief moment of regret passed over him, and Hoseok flushed embarrassedly, about to start apologizing until Kihyun replied, almost instantly.

“Yes,” Kihyun said, more than eager to pleasure Hoseok. He wanted to feel Hoseok against him, watch his body writhe in pleasure, not fear. Quickly getting started, Kihyun pushed the blanket Hoseok had dragged over onto Kihyun’s lap out of the way, unbunching it before draping it back over him. They still needed to be subtle, so by keeping the blanket between them, hopefully it wouldn’t be so obvious for everyone around them. Swallowing nervously, Kihyun’s hand then trailed to Hoseok’s crotch, uncontrollably moaning at how ridiculously hard Hoseok felt already. He started groping through the pants Hoseok was wearing, stroking him with long, tight strokes, his body on fire from the lewdness of their situation. 

Getting his cock touched by Kihyun right now was apparently everything Hoseok needed, and he melted against the younger boy’s body, getting so close he could feel Kihyun’s breath tickle his skin. He wanted more, closer, _harder_ , though, and Hoseok moved a hand down, his face on fire as he pushes his pants down over his crotch, making his dick spring free. Kihyun could only groan in appreciation, his hand moving to start jerking Hoseok off in earnest, biting his lip as he feels the warmth emanate from Hoseok’s bare cock.

Licking his lips, Hoseok rocked his hips forward, pressing his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck as he feels the boy’s soft, gentle hands work his cock so similarly to how he’d caught him touching himself that one time. Ah, there it was- his thumb rubbing against his head, exactly how Kihyun had done it to himself. Hoseok moaned hotly, his thighs spreading as he squeezed his eyes shut, losing himself in the combination of his memories and Kihyun’s incredible fingers.

Meanwhile, Kihyun was also pretty damn turned on by the whole situation, but partially from something else that was happening around them. He was sitting on the aisle seat, and, truthfully, the people around him weren’t as asleep as he first thought. There was somebody no less than two feet away reading a book, who probably could hear every moan and whimper slipping from Hoseok’s gorgeous lips… and it was turning Kihyun on so much he couldn’t even think straight. Here he was, stroking his friend’s cock in a moving plane surrounded by countless witnesses. They couldn’t run if they got caught, they couldn’t go anywhere at all. Kihyun’s cock was already dripping with precum, forming a wet spot on the front of his pants already.

“I need more,” Hoseok whispered against Kihyun’s neck, saying what both of them had been feeling for a few minutes now. Kihyun nodded his head, biting his lip as he thought of what he could do now… god, he knew what he _wanted_ to do, and that was fuck Hoseok just like this- with the man riding his lap.

“So do I,” Kihyun said, hoping that Hoseok would get the idea here. Gasping, Hoseok spread his thighs, rocking his hips against Kihyun’s very hard cock, his vision getting hazy with lust. Was Kihyun implying what he thought he was. Pulling back a little, Hoseok stared Kihyun in the eye, feeling the sexual energy emanate off him in waves. “What if I…” Kihyun paused, swallowing thickly. “Fucked you?” he finished, and the air around them flared hot, passionate energy, the feeling of their arousals pressed together more intense than anything either had ever felt before. 

Swallowing thickly, Hoseok tugged his lower lip between his teeth, his thighs actually shaking now. He became a tiny bit more aware of their surroundings, and glanced around, noticing all of the people around them. God, they shouldn’t be doing this… they _really_ shouldn’t be doing this… it could ruin their careers, trash their reputation if they got caught… The plane suddenly hit another intense period of turbulence, and Hoseok whimpered, his heart jolting into his throat and eyes widening. Suddenly, the people around him didn’t matter at all. He needed a distraction, and Kihyun’s cock was probably the best distraction he could get- and it was being offered to him.

“Please,” Hoseok finally moaned out, his eyes honest and intense and staring straight into Kihyun’s. “I need you inside me,” he continued, his tone turning raw and a little raspy as he tried to convey all of his arousal and desperation. Kihyun’s heart thudded in his ears, his cock actually pulsating with arousal as he stared into Hoseok’s eyes. The blaring roar of the engine, the sound of their noisy air vents, the general airplane smell in the back of Kihyun’s nose… it all faded into the background as he realized what was most important here: Hoseok feeling safe. 

“Do you have lube?” Kihyun asked, his voice soft and hopeful. He needed to make Hoseok feel better, to make him lose his mind in pleasure on his lap, but he needed lube to accomplish it the way he wanted. Hoseok nodded eagerly, moving quickly off of Kihyun’s lap to grab his small bag from the edge of his chair. He rifled around inside it for a few seconds before pulling out the small packets of lube that he apparently took with him everywhere.

Deciding not to question it, Kihyun took one of the packets offered to him, before leaning forward, darting his eyes around the cabin before slowly inching off his pants. Hoseok looked on with flushed cheeks, watching the way Kihyun’s bare cock glistened as it sprung free in the dim lighting of the plane. After taking off his pants, Kihyun then put the plane blanket over his crotch, successfully covering his depravity. Swallowing, Hoseok figured he should probably do the same, and sat down onto his chair, pulling off his pants and underwear before wrapping the blanket around his hips and quickly mounting Kihyun’s lap again, but this time, much more naked. They then situated themselves until Kihyun’s blanket covered both of their crotches and Hoseok’s bare legs, while Hoseok’s blanket covered his exposed butt.

From this position, Hoseok could feel Kihyun’s bare legs against his, feel Kihyun’s cock nudging against his thigh. It was infinitely more erotic than either could’ve expected, and Kihyun inhaled shakily, trailing his gaze down Hoseok’s body, seeing the occasional flash of pale, naked skin peek through the blankets. Blinking a few times to get out of his daze, Kihyun then teared open the packet of lube, squeezing it onto his fingers before dipping his hand under the blankets. Hoseok’s skin formed goosebumps as he realized how real the situation was becoming, Kihyun’s fingers lightly sliding against his entrance. 

“O-Oh,” Hoseok whimpered out, pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans against Kihyun’s skin. He wasn’t expecting how straightforward Kihyun would be about all of this, and as Kihyun inserted the tip of his finger, Hoseok reveled in the absolutely divine feeling of somebody’s fingers other than his own inside him. All of those nights of fucking himself in the shower were worth it if it meant he could experience this incredible feeling now. Kihyun seemed intent to stretch Hoseok out as quickly as possible, and not long after inserting the first finger, he inserted the second. Back arching at the feeling, Hoseok bit his lip on a needy moan, his cock so hard it started twitching every few seconds, brushing against Kihyun’s equally hard cock occasionally.

“More,” Hoseok whined out, already pretty used to having things up his ass and desperate for more stimulation. Kihyun quirked an eyebrow, his cheeks flushing from the obvious implications that statement left, and began pumping his fingers in and out, creating a hard and fast rhythm that made Hoseok groan in approval, pressing his hips down to create more friction. A wet, sloshing sound was now audible, and Kihyun bit his lip, wondering if the sound was carrying throughout the cabin. As he quickened his pace, Kihyun bit his lip, obsessed with how sloshy Hoseok sounded. God, and he was getting stretched so easily, too… At this rate, Hoseok might already be prepared enough. 

“Are you ready for me?” Kihyun whispered, trying to keep at least a semblance of decency, his eyes glimmering in the low lighting as he stared over at his clearly aroused hyung. Hoseok whimpered, licking the corner of his mouth as he thought more and more about what he was about to do… and how much it turned him on.

“Yes,” Hoseok replied, his voice full of need and emotion, lips grazing against Kihyun’s ear. Smiling the tiniest bit, Kihyun removed his fingers, wiping off the excess lube onto his cock and then positioning himself at Hoseok’s entrance. Hoseok shifted forward a little, making the blanket bunch up as he tried to get himself lined up with Kihyun’s cock. After a few moments of shifting around, they were finally in position, and Hoseok bit his lip on a whine, the feeling of Kihyun’s tip nudging against his entrance already driving him wild. Staring up into Hoseok’s face, Kihyun clenched his jaw, slowly raising his hips and plunging himself inch by inch into Hoseok’s slippery wet heat.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Hoseok bit his lip on a desperate cry, his cheeks flushing hot and hips actually trembling from the intense feeling. Kihyun was so big, so warm and pulsing inside him; it was everything Hoseok had been needing and more. After getting adjusted to the feeling, Hoseok then started pressing his hips down on his own, reveling in the pleasured expression that overcame Kihyun’s handsome features. He did that, he really made Kihyun make that sexy face. Smiling a bit in pride, Hoseok pushes his hips flush against Kihyun’s lap, the boy’s cock now fully sheathed inside him.

“Nmm, _fuck_ ,” Hoseok couldn’t help but curse out, the feeling of Kihyun’s cock inside him almost too much to handle. Kihyun blinked a few times, trying to get a handle on himself as he realized that he just barely had inserted himself inside Hoseok before the boy had took it upon himself to get him balls-deep in a matter of seconds. God, and it felt so good inside Hoseok, too. The feeling of Hoseok’s slippery, tight insides clenching around him, how utterly blissful it felt to finally be inside of his sexy hyung.

Getting used to the feeling for a few more moments, Hoseok then started slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, creating a slow rhythm to not attract any more attention to themselves. Kihyun was grateful for the subtlety, but he was already desperate for more friction, and started thrusting his hips up as well, pounding into him as discreetly as possible. Eyes widening, Hoseok brought a hand to his face, trying to cover up a needy moan that was already slipping out of his lips. Kihyun was dominant in a subtle way sometimes, displayed through his gazes or mannerisms, but right now, he was assertive in the most obvious way possible, rocking his hips into Hoseok’s muscular ass like he owned it. It was infinitely hotter than Hoseok could’ve ever imagined, and he felt his cock drip with pre-cum, his arousal skyrocketing.

A distinctive ‘bing’ noise echoed in the air, and Kihyun flicked his gaze up to the display over their heads, watching the little “seatbelts on” symbol flash from on to off. Actually… the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there hadn’t been much turbulence in a few minutes now. Perhaps they were finally out of the worst of it? As if to answer his ponderings, the captain’s voice sounded over the intercom, and told the passengers that they were past the storm and that the flight attendants would be passing through with a mid-flight snack.

“Oh shit,” Hoseok mumbled out, but his hips didn’t stop moving, instead picking up his pace, his legs trembling from the strain of fucking at this angle for so long. Kihyun’s heart was pounding, and from his seat, he could see the flight attendants bustling about and getting their cart set up to start the snack service. They were in the middle of a fairly large section of the plane, but it was still probably only 10 minutes max until one of the flight attendants made it to them. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun started thrusting his hips faster, the fear of getting caught driving him even closer to orgasm. He wanted to cum, and he wanted to do it in the middle of a crowded plane deep inside his friend’s ass. Hoseok seemed to be feeling similarly, as his hips started working on overdrive on Kihyun’s throbbing cock.

“If we keep going, I’m going to cum,” Kihyun whispered, his hands clenched against Hoseok’s hips, his cock sliding so perfectly against Hoseok’s insides, body on fire from how depraved their current situation was. Out of the corner of his eye, Kihyun could see that the flight attendants started their service, and he could actually hear every word they were saying. They needed to be fast.

“Me too,” Hoseok replied, his anxiety long forgotten and now the only thoughts filling his mind were of Kihyun’s cock, fucking him so perfectly. He wanted to cum on Kihyun’s lap, he wanted to lose his mind in bliss and feel Kihyun’s cum fill him up. After all this time lusting afted Kihyun, to finally feel him like this was way too overwhelming for Hoseok to handle any longer. The friction was irresistible, and Hoseok groaned deeply, the squelching sound of his ass finally reaching his ears.

Watching the flight attendants move onto the next row, Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s hips even harder, thrusting into him so hard he could hear the distinct slap of flesh on flesh, praying that nobody would look in their direction for the next few seconds. He was feeling ravenous, and Hoseok’s ass was the only thing that could possibly satiate him anymore. Staring hotly into Hoseok’s eyes, Kihyun mouthed ‘I’m cumming’ and then pounded him harder and harder as he milked out every drop of his cum into Hoseok’s ass. Gripping Kihyun’s shoulders for dear life, Hoseok’s eyes rolled back, and he came as well, spurred on by the erotic feeling of Kihyun’s cum filling him up and spilling out of his hole. Splattering his cum into the inside of his thin blanket, Hoseok slouched against Kihyun’s body, his breath coming out in short, hot pants.

After collecting themselves for a few seconds, Hoseok finally pulled away from Kihyun’s cock, feeling the odd slipperiness dripping down his body. Trying to think quick before it got all over Kihyun’s legs, Hoseok moved the blanket from behind him, wiping away the cum with the cheap blanket before tossing it onto the floor.

“I’m sorry to the person who has to clean this plane later…” Hoseok half-heartedly whispered, quickly trying to slip his pants back on, flushing a bit at the amused chuckle that left Kihyun’s lips. Moving fast, Kihyun also slipped his own pants back on, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as he realized that now neither of them were in a position to get arrested. Getting settled back into his seat, Hoseok scooted a little closer to Kihyun than he normally would, looking up into the younger boy’s face as he blinked cutely at him.

“Thank you Kihyunnie, I feel a lot better now,” Hoseok demurely said, his lisp coming through full force. Kihyun smiled, still trying to catch his breath from the craziness of their flight, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. 

“I’m glad I was able to distract you from your fear,” Kihyun said, moving a hand to push through Hoseok’s hair lovingly. Hoseok blinked a few times, processing Kihyun’s statement just a little bit more, his eyes blinking a few times as he truly began appreciating everything Kihyun was willing to do for him. 

“I don’t think I’ll be afraid of airplanes anymore if you do this every time~” Hoseok said, his heart pounding with anticipation and a demure sort of sexiness that drove Kihyun absolutely wild when he looked into his eyes. God, did Hoseok really expect him to do this every time they took a flight together now? Even when they were about to be on tour again? Kihyun swallowed thickly, blinking a few times as he realized how much he actually didn’t mind that idea.

“Then I guess I need to do it every time, now~” <3


End file.
